


14 Days To You

by dearxalchemist



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: 14 Drabbles, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: They keep close to one another, never quite out of the other’s sight. Lucas is on the cusp of her vision, strong and protective - heartwarming. She waits for him to step closer. Silently begs, beckons him with dark eyes and lowered lashes. He answers her silent pleas as dusk settles in along with a tinge of privacy. Dorothy decides he tastes like home, warm, metallic, strong and dependent. Yes, she thinks; as he wraps his arms around her waist, this puppy love brings her home again. He chases her kiss with his own.A Valentine's Day Drabble Countdown.





	

The first one is in the snow and her lips are warm -- real magic. The second one is metallic, he tastes blood on her lips, sees fire in her dark eyes just before she pushes him down, golden gauntlets snagging his jacket as she throws them out as if to call upon power. Nothing flickers from her fingertips. They end up fleeing before the man on the horse finds them. The third is early hours of the morning with dew still on the ground and caught in the snarls of her hair, it’s soft and sweet; reminds him of home. 

 

\-------------------------

 

They make it out of the forest with Toto at her side and Lucas holding a sleeping Sylvie, exhaustion thrums across their worn muscles but Dorothy presses on until they find shelter for the evening. Lucas lets Sylvie have the bed, taking the couch with Dorothy pressed to his side. The heat of him seeps into her and her traitorous eyes begin to flutter shut. His hand settles on the nape of her neck and then she gives into him. Head on his chest, she falls asleep to the steady beating of his heart, murmuring softly in her sleep, “Strong…” 

 

\-------------------------

 

"Hold still,” She breathes softly to him and drags the rag over his shoulder once more. The tub of warm water turns a soft pink color. She washes the blood away from his skin, checks for wounds -- but they’re superficial. Dirt clouds the water and she tries to ignore the way his muscles jump under her touch -- how he draws in his breath when she dips lower.

“Dorothy.” Lucas doesn’t say anything else, he just watches her as she leans over through thick damp lashes. 

“Lucas,” She hums just as he tilts his head up and his lips graze hers. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Dorothy feels a little weak. She sways a bit back and forth when they stop for water she digs in her pack while Sylvie splashes in the stream, playing with Toto. Her fingers close around a small shiny wrapper and she pulls it up to the light, “Ah, my favorite.” 

Lucas drags his gaze over to her, “What is that?”

“A twix.” 

He blinks and she laughs unwrapping the piece of candy and breaking off a piece, she sets it against his chapped lips, “Dorothy.”

He hums but she pushes the candy in and smiles warmly, “Relax, it’s just chocolate.” 

 

\-------------------------

 

Toto comes loping back to their campsite with something in his mouth. He shakes his furry head a few times and nudges Sylvie who breaks out into giggles as she plays with the dog. He’s found a child’s teddybear. It’s broken, hanging from his mouth and Dorothy’s heart stutters in her chest. It looks familiar, button eye torn, the little plush reminds her of the small house in Kansas, of the children’s ward in the hospital. Her throat feels tight when she reaches for the bear but Toto wants to play and backs away just as Lucas catches her hand. 

 

\-------------------------

 

She rolls over in the bed and spreads her hand out, seeking his warmth but she’s only greeted with empty air. There’s a slight sound from the kitchen. Dorothy sits up in the bed, wild hair, bleary eyes, blinking the world into focus. Sylvie is still sleeping in the next room over. Lucas however, is gone. Her heart sinks low in her chest and she manages to slip out of bed, padding towards the kitchen. A small bouquet of ruby red roses greets her at the table and Lucas’ lopsided smile makes her heart skip beats, “For me?”

“For you.”

 

\-------------------------

 

She takes her time in the shower, dragging her hands through dark waves, washing away the mud and golden seeds. A rustle behind her makes her heart leap. When she turns under the spray, there’s Lucas, with calloused hands planting on the tiles behind her -- his soft mouth finds hers. Dorothy drags lathered fingers over him and pulls him under the spray. Dorothy maps out his scars, dragging her fingers down the worst ones. Lucas doesn’t flinch away. He lets her explore and when they’re done, he wraps her in a red towel, redder than the roses he gave her. 

 

\-------------------------

 

“You’re very quiet.” Lucas remarks as the wagon squeaks and creaks once more on the trail. Dorothy has made herself at home next to Lucas. The horses whinny and Dorothy steals a glance at Lucas.

“Just thinking,” She remarks quietly, voice far away just like her thoughts.

“This could be dangerous,” Lucas teases her with a shake of his head, “What thoughts?” 

“Silly ones I guess,” She tries not to smile at his antics and fails, “I keep thinking fate brought me here. Something else brought me here to you.”

“Magic?” 

“More like Cupid.” She grins at his puzzled look. 

 

\-------------------------

 

The farmhouse is stocked with supplies, there’s just enough food them as they stop for the night. Sylvie is already curled on the couch, sound asleep with Toto secured around her. Dorothy digs through the cabinets, frustration evident

“You’re not happy?” Lucas says.

“I am. Just looking for something sweet.”

“Sweet like you?”

A flush burns along her cheeks, “Like candy,” She whispers so as not to wake Sylvie. Lucas moves into the kitchen reaching for her. His hand slides along the back of her neck and he leads her up to the tips of her toes for a kiss. 

\-------------------------

 

The farmhouse is only a temporary stop. They keep close to one another, never quite out of the other’s sight. Lucas is on the cusp of her vision, strong and protective - heartwarming. She waits for him to step closer. Silently begs, beckons him with dark eyes and lowered lashes. He answers her silent pleas as dusk settles in along with a tinge of privacy. Dorothy decides he tastes like home, warm, metallic, strong and dependent. Yes, she thinks; as he wraps his arms around her waist, this puppy love brings her home again. He chases her kiss with his own.

 

\-------------------------

 

“When you go home, to Kansas,” Lucas’ voice catches as the wagon wheels along the dangerous trail. Dorothy’s stomach plummets as she gently wraps her arm around Sylvie’s shoulders, pulling her in close. The little girl gives a quiet sigh and falls back asleep. 

“When we,” She breathes out softly. Lucas cuts her a look, soft and warning like he knows deep down that something will go wrong, that their hearts will be broken messes by the first sound of the war drums. 

“Dorothy,” He says -- low and warning, soft like a prayer.

“I’ll write you.”

“Write me?” 

“Love letters.” 

\-------------------------

 

Dorothy rings out her hair carefully, blotting away the water from the bath as she moves into the living area of the farmhouse. Lucas glances up to her through long lashes and she gives him a soft smile, “Waiting for me?”

He sits up a little straighter at the table, arms folded tightly together, “I could be.” He hums, “I made breakfast.”

“Oh?” She muses softly, “It’s like a date.” 

“A date.” He repeats the word softly and she smiles wide, taking residence in his lap to pluck at the fruit he’s put in the bowl in front of him.

 

\-------------------------

 

They share the small bed, legs tangled, arms warmed. Dorothy falls victim to his warmth and buries herself into his side. Her fingers curl over his chest and she feels his own hand shift over her shoulder. He plucks at the strap of her periwinkle colored bra, toys with it between his calloused fingers. 

“Dorothy,” he whispers into the early dawn light. 

“Shh,” her eyes closed, lips pursed: “just a few minutes more." 

Lucas hums in agreement. His hand curves down and toys with the lace of her lingerie. Holds himself victim to her with lips pressed to her forehead.

 

\-------------------------

 

Dorothy stops in front of the scarecrow’s perch of the farmhouse. The shadow of it cuts over her face. It’s like deja vu, seeing the perch and hearing the steps behind her. Lucas runs a hand across her back, “We have to go.” 

“I know, I just wanted to think.” She lies quietly and then the ipod in her pocket chimes, an alarm pierces the air. Lucas jerks back with wide eyes. 

“Easy.”

“What is it?”

She glances at the calendar alert, “It’s Valentine’s Day.” He tilts his head in confusion and she adds, “It’s time to go see Glinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, this was a drabble challenge - fourteen drabbles (Feb. 1st to Feb. 14th) mostly featured on my blog @colleenvving!


End file.
